mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jamie Kennedy
| birth_name = James Harvey Kennedy | birth_place = Upper Darby, Pennsylvania, U.S. | occupation = Actor, comedian, rapper | website = http://www.jamiekennedyworld.com/ | years_active = 1989–present | girlfriend = Jennifer Love Hewitt }} James Harvey "Jamie" Kennedy (born May 25, 1970) is an American actor, comedian, and rapper. Early life Kennedy, the youngest of six children, was born in Upper Darby Township, a suburb of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. His family is of Irish descent and he was raised Roman Catholic.Kennedy does stand-up Dailytargum.comJamie Kennedy: Man-Child In The Promised Land | Mens Magazine Online He attended and graduated from Monsignor Bonner High School in 1988. After high school he began his career as a Hollywood extra and honed his skills at voice impersonations. Career Kennedy used his voice acting skills to create a false persona, screen agent "PoopyPower". Posing as Marty Power over the telephone, he attracted the attention of real agents and managers who would later book his performances. He came to prominence in the late 1990s for playing Randy Meeks in the ''Scream'' series of horror films. In recent years, he has also performed minor roles in a number of other Hollywood films, and most often appears opposite actor Kal Penn, including Malibu's Most Wanted, Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle, and Son of the Mask. His lead role as Tim Avery in Son of the Mask earned him a Golden Raspberry Award nomination for Worst Actor.2005 RAZZIE® Nominees & "Winners" Kennedy formed a production company called Wannabe Producers, alongside Josh Etting, through which he has produced the shows The Jamie Kennedy Experiment, Blowin' Up, The Starlet, and Living with Fran. Following Malibu's Most Wanted (2003), which he both wrote and starred in, Kennedy co-wrote the MTV show Blowin' Up (2006) featuring his friend Stu Stone. Kennedy lent his voice as a celebrity in the videogame ESPN NFL 2K5 as a celebrity adversary with his own football team, the Upper Darby Cheesesteaks and he is also unlockable as a Free Agent tight end in season mode. His stint as Activision's emcee at E3 2007, however, drew criticism.Watch Activision alienate E3 audience with Jamie Kennedy - Joystiq While working on his film Malibu's Most Wanted, Kennedy had ghostwriter Ellen Rapaport write a comic pseudo-autobiography entitled, Wannabe: A Hollywood Experiment. The book chronicles his life in Hollywood as he attempts to become a star. It gives background on his life and family, and quickly dives into his adventures. It tells of such things as Kennedy's living conditions in the Hollywood slums, his beat up car, his kidney issues, and funky characters throughout the story. As a performer of stand-up comedy, he is best known for his sketch performances on his television reality show, The Jamie Kennedy Experiment, which became the WB Network's highest ranking new show in 2002, but which was cancelled in April 2004 due to falling viewership.Jamie Kennedy review In 2006, Jizzy Entertainment released Unwashed: The Stand-Up Special. In 2008, Kennedy released the documentary Heckler, about the plight of stand-up comics vs their often-aggressive audience.Interview with Kennedy about Heckling In 2007 he appeared in Criminal Minds as a cannibal satanist serial killer. Since 2008, Kennedy has played psychology professor Eli James in the CBS drama Ghost Whisperer, and in real life Kennedy was dating the show's star, Jennifer Love Hewitt but has recently spilt.Ghost Whisperer: Jamie Kennedy in, Jay Mohr out He is also active in California's tourism campaign, having appeared in several commercials with Governor Arnold Schwarzenegger. Since 2009, he has been in the TV series, The Cleveland Show, playing Roberta Tubbs' boyfriend.California's new winter tourism ad to star Jamie Kennedy, Arnold Schwarzenegger He has also starred in the new Nicktoon Fanboy and Chum Chum as Kyle, a pre-teen who controls magic and has braces. He has garnered generally favorable criticism for his voice, with ToonGuys ultimately saying that "The Show is decent, but Seth Green and Jamie Kennedy lending their voices as two friends in the show makes it even more interesting." In April 2010, sources reported that Kennedy would very likely return to the ''Scream'' franchise to star in the upcoming fourth installment,Jamie Kennedy, Cinephile, Returning in 'Sccream IV' however, according to ''Scream'' screenwriter Kevin Williamson there were never plans for him to rejoin the franchise, attributing the misinformation to a misunderstanding or fabrication.Jamie Kennedy NOT Back for Scream 4! Filmography/TV * Dead Poet's Society (1989) (extra) * Romeo + Juliet (1996) as Sampson * Scream (1996) as Randy Meeks * Clockwatchers (1997) as Eddie * Bongwater (1997) * Scream 2 (1997) as Randy Meeks * Boogie Nights (1997) (deleted scenes) * As Good as It Gets (1997) as Street Hustler * Enemy of the State (1998) as Jamie * Starstruck (1998) as George Gordon Flynn * Bowfinger (1999) as Dave * Three Kings (1999) as Walter Wogaman * Bait (2000) as Agent Blum * The Specials (2000) as Amok * Scream 3 (2000) as Randy Meeks * Boiler Room (2000) as Adam * Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) as Chaka's Production Assistant * Max Keeble's Big Move (2001) as Evil Ice Cream Man * Malibu's Most Wanted (2003) as Brad "B-Rad" Gluckman (lead role) * Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle (2004) weird guy peeing in woods * Son of the Mask (2005) as Tim Avery/The Mask (lead role) * Unwashed: The Stand-Up Special (2006) as himself * Criminal Minds (2007) as Floyd Feylinn Ferell * Heckler (2007) as himself * Kickin' It Old Skool (2007) as Justin Schumacher (lead role) * Extreme Movie (2008) as Mateus * Reaper (2008) as Ryan the Musician * Ghost Whisperer (2008-2010) as Dr. Eli James * The Cleveland Show (2009-present) as Gabriel "Federline Jones" Friedman (voice) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (2009-present) as Kyle (voice) * Spring Break '83 (2009) as Ballzack * Finding Bliss (2009) as Richard 'Dick' Harder * Bending the Rules (2011) as Theo Gold Discography *''Blowin' Up'' (2006) References External links * * * JKSS Records (Jamie Kennedy and Stu Stone's album site) * Review of Heckler * Alternative Review of Heckler * Jamie Kennedy on Tom Green Live Category:1970 births Category:American comedians Category:American film actors Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:American people of Irish descent Category:People from Delaware County, Pennsylvania Category:Rappers from Pennsylvania de:Jamie Kennedy es:Jamie Kennedy fr:Jamie Kennedy id:Jamie Kennedy it:Jamie Kennedy nl:Jamie Kennedy ja:ジェイミー・ケネディ no:Jamie Kennedy pl:Jamie Kennedy pt:Jamie Kennedy fi:Jamie Kennedy sv:Jamie Kennedy ru:Кеннеди, Джейми